WHY ME
by Stangchica2003
Summary: UPDATED! Bosco and Faith help eachother raise the others Kids
1. Detention

Like every thing else. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I am posting this here to see if you all like it enough for me to write more.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"ANNIE!!! You want to tell me what in the hell is this?" Bosco yelled more then asked.  
  
"Looks like a detention slip to me." Annie said with a straight face.  
  
"Smart ass." Bosco said under his breath while reading it.  
  
"Like you always say. It's better to be a smart ass then a dumb ass or no ass at all." Annie said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"How about i kick your ass?" Bosco asked smirking back.  
  
"Like to see you try." annie said.  
  
"Seriously. this is the third one this week. Tell me what's up." Bosco said getting a serious look on his face.  
  
" Everyone keeps making fun of me." Annie said with tears in her eyes.  
  
" What is this about. Annie your pretty, Smart, funny nice to be around. What could they have to make fun of you?" Bosco asked while sitting on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"They say things about you and mom all the time." Annie said sobbing.  
  
"Baby girl. whats wrong. we have been through this. people dont matter. what they say hurts but dont worry about them." Bosco said taking her into his arms.  
  
"Why cant i just meet her. just once. so i can know who i am. what about her is like me?" Annie said still sobbing.  
  
"You know that cant happen. We have talked about this." Bosco said taking her into his lap while she cried.  
  
A few minutes later she was a sleep and he got her too her room with out waking her. he then changed into some nypd shorts and shirt and went to watch tv. while thinking about annies mom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bosco had just graduated the academy it was his first day on the streets when he meet annie.  
  
****Flashback*****  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli reporting for duty sir."Bosco said to the sargent at the dest.  
  
"Go get changed and hurry because your late." Sargent sullivan said.  
  
"Yes sir." with that bosco hurried to the locker room found his locker and changed as quickly as he could.  
  
as he got to roll call there was only one seat left next to a female cop he know well from the academy.  
  
"Everyone I would like to welcome the two new editions to the 5-5. Officer Boscorelli and Officer Yokas." lieu said and everyone clapped.  
  
"Its mitchell sir." faith corrected him. while bosco looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
" sorry. they just came to us from the academy. I'm putting you two in 55 david until i can find you partners. thats it. everyone keep the black on the black." Lieu said leaving.  
  
"I'll get the radios you get the car." Faith said walking away not ready to answer the questions about to come her way.  
  
"Sure." Bosco said walking out to the rmp.  
  
)))))))))))  
  
In the car.  
  
"Faith what happened?" Bosco asked.  
  
"He left me. just up and left. I cant find him anywhere." Faith said sadly. " He couldnt handel me being a cop."  
  
"I'm sorry. What about the kids?" Bosco asked quietly.  
  
"They are staying with my neighbor while im at work." Faith said quietly.  
  
"If there is anything you need let me know. I mean it." Bosco said softly.  
  
"I know." Faith said remebering all the know about eachother from the academy.  
  
"What do they have us doing today?" Bosco asked changing the subject.  
  
"Hooker patrol." Faith said laughing.  
  
" Figures. What they think we can handle the action on the real streets?" Bosco said more then asked.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." FAith said as they pulled up to the corner on the street they were supposed to sit on.  
  
They sat there for a while just making sure none of the girls got hurt. There werent in to mood to make any arrest. yet.  
  
About 2 hours into thier shift bosco notised something strange in the alley.  
  
"Faith what is that in the ally over there?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I dont see anything." Faith said looking over towards where he was talking about.  
  
"Lets take a walk." Bosco said getting out of the car before she could say anything.  
  
"Oh my God. Faith who in the hell leaves a baby her of all places?" Bosco asked taking the baby from the car seat.  
  
"Hey mazey. You know anything about this?" Bosco asked one of the girls he knew.  
  
"No she was her when i got her. we have all been taking turns caring for her today." Mazey said.  
  
"Dont lie to me. I will take you in." Bosco said angerly.  
  
"I dont know who she belongs to." Mazey said ."Can i please go?"  
  
"Yeah if you find out anything let me know." Bosco said.  
  
"Sure." and she walked away.  
  
"Centeral this is 55 david. we are enroute to angel of mercy." Faith said into her mike.  
  
"Copy 55 david." Dispatcher said back.  
  
Bosco and Faith took the baby back to the car. he handed her the keys and got into the back with the baby.  
  
They drove to mercy in silance. once thier the baby was checked out and said to be very healthy and about 6 months old. social services was then called.  
  
"What will happen to her now?" Bosco asked.  
  
"We will place her in care until we can find a family member to take her. other wise we will try to place her with a permanent family." The lady from social service said.  
  
"Can i keep her till then?" Bosco asked. Faith giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Do you have any experianc?" the lady aksed.  
  
"Yeah. im on your foster parent home list. because of my sister." Bosco said.  
  
She checked into it and found out that he was.  
  
"Ok you can take her but i need you to come by my office tommarrow and fill out some papers for me." the lady said.  
  
"Sure here is my cell number and address." Bosco said handing her one of his cards.  
  
" O.k. Here is my card it has my cell in case you need anything. I'll see you about 9." She asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Bosco said.  
  
They left the hospital and went back to work so bosco could get a car seat and then change.  
  
**** end flash back ****  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Should i go on? let me know. 


	2. The nightmear

As always own nothing. still not sure if i will go on with this or not....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
RING RING RING  
  
Bosco jolted awake. He realized that he feel a sleep thinking about annie. he then realized that the phone was what woke him so he answered it.  
  
"Who in the hell is this and what in the hell do you want at 1 am?" Bosco practically yelled into the phone.  
  
"It's me. were you awake?" Faith asked.  
  
"Am not. Whats up?" Bosco asked slightly worried.  
  
"Just thinking about what today is." Faith said softly.  
  
"Yeah me too. Shes taking it rough. she got detention again." Bosco said sadly.  
  
" Again. that makes what three this week?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah. I dont know what to do she keeps asking to meet her mom. I dont know what to do." Bosco said softly.  
  
"Just let her vent. It wont get easier but she will appriciate the support." Faith said softly.  
  
"Thanks I cant believe its been 10 years already." Bosco said kind of laughing.  
  
" And to think no one thought you would make it past one night." Faith said laughing as well.  
  
"Funny how life works. How is Emily and Charlie doing?" Boscco aksed.  
  
"O.K. Charlie is acting up in school again. it's getting close to the accident and he always takes it hard." Faith said with tears in her eyes. Fred almost killed her kids in a car accident almost 2 years ago.  
  
"Did you want me to talk to him?" Bosco asked softly.  
  
"If i knew where he was." Faith barely go this out before crying.  
  
" How long has he been gone?" Bosco asked worried now.  
  
"We had a fight when i got home so its been about hour hour and a half tops." Faith said.  
  
"Let me see if Annie knows where he might go." Bosco asid while walking back to her room. He could hear Annie talking to some one and some one crying.  
  
"Faith hes here. How about you let him stay here and ill talk with him in the morining and then bring him home when i come to get you guys for the zoo." Bosco said walking back into the living room.  
  
"Sure. I';; see you in the morning. Thanks." Faith said softly.  
  
"Not a problem. Have a good night faith." Bosco said warmly.  
  
"Night boz." Faith said and then they hung up.  
  
Bosco made his way back to Annies room and then went to bed.  
  
He was dreaming about Faith when he was woken with a start by Charlie screaming.  
  
Bosco ran back to Annis room.  
  
"Charlie it's ok. shhhh." Bosco said. While he was trying to wake the flaling kid he was hit in the face.  
  
"Daddy whats wrong with him?" Annie aksed looking at her friend who she has grown to love like a brother.  
  
"Hes having a night mear baby. can you go get me a glass of water" Bosco said more then asked.  
  
"O.K." Annie siad walking out of the room.  
  
"Charlie! Charlie!" Bosco kept repeating trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"Bosco?" Charlies asked while waking up.  
  
"Yeah it's me what were you dreaming about?" Bosco asked softly  
  
"The accident." Charlie said crying  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Bosco asked.  
  
"He coem and picked me and Emily,up from school, on his night to see up. he was drunk. HE ran a red light. Emily was thrown from the car and i couldnt feel my legs. Dad wasnt answering me. Then i dont remeber anything from there."Charlie said sobbing now.  
  
"It's ok. Emily your mom and you are safe." Bosco said soothingly.  
  
"Does mom know im here?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah she called worried about you. whats going on with school?" Bosco asked kind of fatherly. knowing his limits with charlie.  
  
"The kids laugh at me becaus eno one comes to my games." Charlie said quietly.  
  
"Your mom does some times." bosco reminded him.  
  
"Yeah. with you in uniform. everyone says that she is only there in case a fight breaks out." Charlie said bitterly.he knows his mom needs to worrk but it still hurts that she isnt there for him.  
  
" How about I start coming to you games and even see about helping out the team?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Your to busy, and annie needs you. Besides mom said i cant ask you." Charlie said simply.  
  
"Hey!! I am never ever too busy for you." Bosco said sternly making charlie look at him.  
  
"And I can always share my dad if you will share your mom." Annie said from the door way.  
  
"Sure?" Charlie asked.  
  
"absolutelly." Annie said smiling.  
  
"All right. Come here." Charlie said to her.  
  
Annie walked over and they hugged then they all three hugged.  
  
"Alright how about you guys get to be. We are going to the zoo tommarrow." Bosco asied looking at the clock realizing it was now 4 am.  
  
"Can annie stay here. Nothing will happen i promise." Charlie asked.  
  
"Of course. i know nothing will happen. You guys are like brother and sister. just get some sleep." Bosco said covering them up with seperate blankets.He kissed them both on the head.  
  
Bosco left them to sleep. he went back to bed. He was glad he could get charlie to help.he would have to talk to faith and let her know that he will do anything for her and the kids.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Should i go on? What should happen next?  
. 


	3. The Zoo

As alway As always i dont own anything. This story was inspired by a friend that i work with. His daughter Annie is now 11. am this did happen to him and her.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Bosco was woken up by his alarm. It was 8 am. He decied to take a shower and get ready before he woke up the kids. After his shower he looked out  
side at how nice of a day it was so he decided to wear his NYPD track pants. His NYPD tank top. And then toped it all of with his NYPD hat which he place on backwords. He then put on his black nike's and went in to wake  
up Charlie and Annie.  
  
"Hey guys. time to get up." Bosco said placing a hand on annies back  
shaking her softly.  
  
"Just a little while longer please. " Charlie said shifting over to his  
other side away from the light.  
  
"Come on we are going to the zoo today." Bosco said cherfully..  
  
"Charlie get up. That means that we get to go out to breakfast first."Annie said jumping out of bed to go change in the bath room. Breakfast and the  
zoo was a tradition bosco started with her since she was 5.  
  
"Only if i get to pick the place." Charlie said knowing what annies  
favorite place was.  
  
"Sure. how about we see if your mom and emily want to join us."Bosco asked.  
  
"Can I call her?" Charlie asked opening his eyes to look at bosco.  
  
"Just dont fight with her. please." Bosco said with pleading eyes.  
  
"O.K. I wont." charlie said getting up and going out into the living room.  
  
Bosco kept annie away from the living room. so charlie can talk to him mom.  
Bosco was smiling to him self when Annie came into his room. She was wearing the same thing as bosco. He loved it when she matched him. It made  
him feel like he was still styling..  
  
Faith was waken by the phone ringing. She looked at the caller id and saw  
that it was bosco. she sat up and answered it.  
  
"Hey Baby!" Faith said softly in to the phone.  
  
"Mom. How did you know it was me?" Charlie asked qquitetly.  
  
"Cause bosco said he would have you call in the morning." Faith said  
quickly to cover up that she ment that to be for bosco.  
  
"Ohh. O.K. I was calling to tell you that I'm sorry about last night. I hope that you will talk to me later about it before you punish me." Charlie  
said softly.  
  
"Sure. We can talk later. is anyone else up there?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah. We are alll going to go get some breakfast and bosco wanted to see  
if you and emily wanted to come with us." charlie said happily.  
  
"Can i talk to him?"Faith asked. she was up set at bosco already for buying a family membership to the zoo for her and the kids. she wasnt going to let  
him buy them breakfast as well.  
  
"Sure let me get him." Charlie said as he walked back to find him.  
  
"Mom wants to talk to you." Charlie said handing bosco the phone.  
  
"Did you tell her something to make her mad at me?" Bosco asked in a  
whisper.  
  
Charlie shook his head no and then went in to annies room to borrow some  
clothes.  
  
"Hey Beautiful" Bosco siad after he was out of ear shot of the kids.  
  
"Hey. So what is this that you want to go to breakfast?" Faith asked in a  
tone that told bosco she was up for a fight.  
  
"I'm hungery. the kids are hungery and unless you ate already your hungery.  
so i thought that i would let you guys in on mine and annies tradition.  
Breakfast and then the zoo." Bosco said in the same tone.  
  
"Fine but im buying." Faith said with a glare that bosco could tell just  
over the phone.  
  
"No. This is my day to spoil you and the kids. You are not going to buy anything. I am going to pamper you today. no arguing with me. you are not talking me out of this." Bosco said firmly in his your never going to win  
voice.  
  
"All right but you dont have to." Faith said softly.feeling bad that he  
wont ever let her treat him.  
  
"I know i dont have to but i want to." Bosco said firmly.  
  
"All right. when are you going to be here?" Faith asked.  
  
"About 10 minuets." Bosco said. they said good by and then faith rushed to  
get ready and wake emily up.  
  
"Come on lets go pick up faith and emily and then we will get something to eat. no more candy youll rune your apatite."Bosco said talking the box of  
chocolates from them.  
  
They got into the car and went to faiths. they picked her and emily up then  
went to breakfast. after that they all went to the zoo. everyone was  
wearing nypd shirts, hats and pants or shorts. Faith had on shorts that  
said nypd on her ass. bosco always loved them but never would admit it.  
  
at the zoo the kids were walking a head and bosco took this as his chance  
to tell faith about his talk wiht charlie.  
  
"Charlie had a night mere last night." Bosco said getting her attention.  
  
"What was it about?" Faith asked hating when he had one and she wasnt  
around.  
  
"The accident. He hit me."Bosco said pointing out where the light bruize  
started to form on his cheek.  
  
"Oh my gosh. why did he do that." Faith asked apologizing.  
  
"Dont worrie about it. HE was still a sleep. he didnt know what he was  
doing. once he woke up we talked and it ok now." Bosco said.  
  
"What did you talk to him about if you dont mind me asking." Faith asked  
quitely.  
  
"The accident. him and school."Bosco said plainly still hurt that she told  
him not to ask him for anything.  
  
"Thanks you didnt have ot thought."Faith said taking my hand in hers.  
  
"I know. sit." Bosco said softly leading them towards a bench.  
  
"Whats up bosco?" Faith asked .  
  
"Charlies said something last night that hurt me pretty bad and we need to  
talk about it. I cnat keep it bottled up. not this time." Bosco said  
bluntly.  
  
"O.K. Go on." Faith encouraged knowing that this must be big for him to  
come out with out her proding.  
  
"We were talking about his school problems being steamed from his games and no one showing up. when i told him i would come and see about helping out  
with his team he told me that you told him not to ask me and that i was  
busy." Bosco told her looking at the ground.  
  
"HE told you that?" Faith asked kind of mad.  
  
"Yeah. I Am never to busy for any of you three. You guys are my life besides annie. There is no way i could have kept her if it werent for you. I know im not what you want in a boyfriend. but i do want to and will help  
you with the kids." Bosco said as tears feel down his cheeks.  
  
"WOHH wait a minute. what made you think that i didnt think you were good enough for me. I know that having one kid is hard enough on you i cant ask  
you to give up your life for me and my kids."Faith said softly.  
  
"My life is annie you and your kids. there hasnt been another women since I  
got annie. you know that. I have been waiting for you to be ready. Then when i think we are starting to get some where you back away." Bosco said  
still stearing at the ground.  
  
"Bosco." Was all that faith could say before she started to cry.  
  
"Damnit faith. I love you. I cant handle all of this teasing anymore. I will always be here for you and your kids but you need to make up your mind and quit playing with my emotions." Bosco said geting up wiping his face  
and walking to catch up with the kids.  
  
Faith sat there stunned she didnt realize that he loved her. sure he has said it here or there but she never thought he ment it more then a friend or stand in father once in a while. she then started remembering the first  
time he told her.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Faith had just gotten home from picking up the kids from her mothers. when  
she walked in the door the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello." Faith answered quitly trying not to wake a sleeping charlie in her  
arms.  
  
"Faith. It's me. I cant get her to calm down. she has a fever and has been crying for the past 2 hours. I cant get a hold of mom and dont know what to  
do." Bosco was crying he didnt like not being able to calm her.  
  
"Let me see if the neighbor can come over here and then i will come  
over."Faith said laying chralie down in his bed.  
  
"I'm in the car wiht her. can i just come to you?" bosco asked. he was  
about a block away.  
  
"Sure I'll leave the door unlocked. im going to take a quick shower." Faith  
said and then they hung up.  
  
Bosco pulled up infornt of faiths apartment and got out. he grabed the  
diper bag and the baby then went in to her building and up to her  
apartment.  
  
Faith had just steped out of the shower when she heard the baby crying in the living room.she wraped her robe around her self and then went out to  
see what she could do.  
  
"Hey. you look beautiful tonight." Bosco said noticing how she looked with  
her wet hair and all.  
  
"Thanks. Here let me see her." Faith said taking the baby from him.  
  
Faith took all of the blankets off of her and then took off the babys perjamas. she then opend her robe a little and let the baby cuddle to her  
skin. Annie stoped crying almost intently.  
  
"Hey no fair. Where did you find the off switch?" Bosco asked jokingly. "If  
i would have known that would stop her i would have found a half naked  
woman before."  
  
"Funny. I use to do this with the kids when they were sick and it worked  
every time. here take you shirt off." Faith said looking at him.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked not sure he heared her right.  
  
"Take you shirt off so she can get use to skin contact wiht you and so i  
can go finish getting dressed." Faith said pulling at his shirt.  
  
Bosco took his shirt off and faith gasped. she never really looked at his  
well defined chest that clost before.  
  
"Get comfortable."Faith told him.  
  
He half laid half sat in the corner of her couch and then she handed him Annie. she fussed for a few seconds and then laid her head in the crook or  
his neck and went back to sleep.  
  
Faith went in to her room and then came out about 5 minutes later. bosco  
had turned on the tv and half way covered them with a blanket.  
  
"I didnt want to cover her to much. but i was getting cold." Bosco said at  
seeing faith watching him from the door way.  
  
"Thats ok."Faith said adjusting her self at the other end of the couch. she was a little cold also but the blanket wouldnt cover her.so she started to  
get up to get one before bosco spoke again.  
  
"Here. sit here and then we can share it." Bosco said shifting to make room  
for faith next to him on the couch.  
  
"Thanks." Faith said getting comfortable. They have sat like this many  
nights watching Annie sleep.  
  
"Thank you for helping me. I didnt know what to do."Bosco said kissing her  
forhead and then looking back at the tv.  
  
"Sure. Not a problem. you know im always here to help." Faith said  
nuzzleing closer to him.  
  
"I'm always her for you and the kids as well.."Bosco said.  
  
a little while later bosco realized that faith had fallen asleep. he didnt want to mover her or risk annie waking back up so he shifted a little more,  
covered them up better then kissed her forhead again.  
  
"Night Faith. I love you." Bosco said and with that he tried to fall  
asleep..  
  
***End flash back***  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think? more or no? 


	4. Annies MOM

Well you know the drill. I know that people are reading this but your not replying. It is very discouraging.. Thank you very mcuh to the ones that have replied..  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey guys what do you want to do see next?" Bosco asked comming up behind the three. They all got along so well together. Bosco knew it was because of him and faith being go close.  
  
"UMM can we see the monkeys?"Annie asked.  
  
"What do we need to go see them just loook at your dad."Emily said with a smirk as they all started laughing.  
  
"Haha. Funny. How about one of you go tell Faith that we are going to see the monkeys." Bosco said motioning to where he had left her.  
  
Emily glared at bosco after she realized her mom had tears in her eyes and started walking over to her mom.  
  
"Emily. Can I go? Please?" Annie asked.  
  
"Sure. well see you at the monkeys." Emily said still glaring at bosco.  
  
)))))))))))))))))  
  
Charlie was running a head while emily stayed by bosco.  
  
"Hey women want to tell me what you problem is?" Bosco asked. "I can only take so much glaring."  
  
"Why is mom there and you here and her crying?" Emily said plainly.  
  
"We had a little fight." Bosco said not sure how much he should tell her.  
  
"And your not trying to make it better?" Emily asked still in an uncaring voice.  
  
"Emily sometimes it not my fault. She thinks that i dont have time for you guys. and thats not true. i would stop anything to make sure you guys were al right and taken care of." Bosco said softly putting his arm around emily in a fatherly way.  
  
"She's sad about dad. she wished she could have protected us that day. she still blames her self." Emily said softly.  
  
"I know. but that doesnt mean that i cant be here when you guys need a father. I know im not him but im the next bet thing." Bosco added.  
  
"She doesnt want you to stop your life for us."Emily said softly.  
  
"What she doesnt realize is that you guys are my life. I havent had a girl friend since the day your dad first left your mom and annie came into my life."Bosco said.."I promised you all that i would be there and there was nothing that i would let get in my way."  
  
"I know she just doesnt know what you would want with her. She thinks you want a barbie doll with a perfect everything." Emily exsplained glancing up at bosco to see his face.  
  
"She tell you that?" Bosco asked looking down at her.  
  
"Not in so many words but yes. I can tell that you too love each other and that you want to be here for us. I also know that you are pretty much the only constant man charlie and i have had in our lives. But she cant see you wanting to have a ready made family." Emily said with a small smile.  
  
"When did you get so smart and mature?" Bosco asked kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Just happened. You and mom raised me right i guess." Emily smiled again.  
  
"Your mom raised you right. I dont think i had much play in that." Bosco said looking up to make sure charlie was ook.  
  
"Believe it or not you did. a lot of things i didnt do because i didnt want you to be disapointed in me." Emily said with a firm tone.  
  
"Well I'm glad some one knows i was there to help." Bosco said sadly.  
  
"Mom knows she just doesnt know how to ask. I can tell you that there are a few things at the house she needs done but wont ask."Emily said slyly.  
  
"Yeah, could it have anything to do with the door charlie broke the other night?" Bosco asked smirking.  
  
"Ummm That was me but thats one of them. Our kitchen sink leaks too." emily siad smirking back.  
  
"I have a day off here soon that your mom has to work maybe I cna fix them then." Bosco said smiling.  
  
"Hey bosco." Emily whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Bosco asked back.  
  
"Sorry for all that i have made you and mom put up with. I know that if it wasnt for you i would have died that night i oded."Emily said as a few tears rolled down her check.  
  
"Emily. Dont worry about it. Thats what im here for. No matter what goes on with your mother. you can always. always count on me if you need something." Bosco said as they caught up to charlie and went in to the monkey exhibit.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
(Annie and Faiths conversation)  
  
"Hey Faith. They are going to the monkey exhibit." Annie said as she approached the woman she has grown to love like a mother.  
  
"Why didnt you go with them?" Faith asked as she wiped her eyes before looking at the young girl.  
  
"Cause i knew you needed some one to talk to and i need to talk to you." Annie said simply.  
  
"OHH. I see why dont you tell me what you want to talk about." Faith said sliding over so she could sit by her.  
  
"I need to know what you know about my mom. Dad wont tell me and I need to know." Annie said strongly." I promise i wont tell him you told me i just need to know."  
  
"What has he told you?" Faith asked trying to judge how far to go wiht it.  
  
"Just that he found her finally when i was 2 and that she couldnt take me. How did he become my dad? And why didnt she want me?" Annie asked as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Well lets take one thing at a time. And not a word of this to your father. he did want to tell you as his was of protecting you." Faith said.  
  
"O.K." Annie said simply.  
  
"Me and your dad were out on our first patrol shift together. They started us out working hooker patrol. after being there a while he spotted something in the ally. we got out to check it out and there you were in your car seat all bundeled up. He picked up out of your carset and started to talk to you and check to see that you were ok. Then we took you to the hospital. after you were check out and some convinsing to social services you dad took you home." Faith started out while moving her arm over to sit acrossed annies sholder.  
  
"So he found me in an ally. After taking me to the hospital he faught to keep me? Why did he do that. He did't know me or have any responsibility to me?" Annie questioned.  
  
"When i asked him why he took you in he said he felt a connection to you. You would instantly stop crying when he picked you up. you would only eat for him, and most of all you only smiled for him. that was all it took for him to love you." Faith said looking at Annie.  
  
"He found my mom when i was 2? Why didnt she want me?" Annie aksed.  
  
"I'll tell you about that. you cant get up set or tell your dad ok?" Faith aksed in a motherly do it and die tone.  
  
"I promise i wont." Annie said pulling her feet up to her chest.  
  
****Flash back****  
  
"Boscorelli." Sgt. Sullivan asked comming into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah sarge?" Bosco answered.  
  
"There is a pretty woman out here asking for you." The sulllivan said leaving.  
  
Faith and bosco exchanged looks as she followed him out to see who it was.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
I hate to end here but maybe more people will reply then. 


	5. Annies mom

You know the drill. Thank you again to the ones who accturally are replying. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be.  
  
I am starting this one with the flash back to them meeting her mother.  
  
=====================================================  
  
****Flash back****  
  
"Boscorelli." Sgt. Sullivan asked comming into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah sarge?" Bosco answered.  
  
"There is a pretty woman out here asking for you." The sulllivan said leaving.  
  
Faith and bosco exchanged looks as she followed him out to see who it was.  
  
"Officer boscorelli?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be. Can i help you?" Bosco asked tryig to figure out who she was. "This is my partner Officer Mitchell."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Is there some where we can talk? In private?" The woman asked looking very nervous.  
  
"Sure follow me." Faith said leading them into the conferance room. Faith didnt want to leave her partner alone so she stayed in there wiht them.  
  
"How can we help you?" Bosco asked sounding all perfesinal.  
  
"Umm Mazey said i could find you here. appariantly you have something of mine." The woman said looking away quickly.  
  
"Mazey sent you? What did she say I have?" Bosco asked getting irritated knowing that mazey pobably told her that he could help her get out of something.  
  
"My Daughter." The woman said simply looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Ohh My." Faith said in a faint whisper. she put her hand on boscos arm to try and keep him calm.  
  
"She aint your. She doesnt even know you. And who in the hell would leave thier daughter in an ally wiht a bunch of prostitues?" Bosco huffed angerly glarring at the woman.  
  
"That was my last night. All the girls were helping me watch her. I had no other choice. I was out wiht a customer and when i came back she was gone and no one would tell me where." The woman said softly wiht tears in her eyes.  
  
"So it took you 2 years to come looking for her?" Bosco said angerly.  
  
"I knew she was with you. mazey told me that night. I just didnt have any way to take her." The woman said still softly.  
  
"So you decided that staying out of her life for 2 years and then coming back was best for her? No way in hell. You are going to have to fight me for her." Bosco said standing to leave the room.  
  
"Please listen to me. I'm not here to take her back. I'm her so you can have some back ground information and so you know what she has." The woman said standing in fornt of the door to block him from leaving.  
  
"What do you mean what she has? And you dont want her back?" Faith said knowing bosco was at a lose for words.  
  
"When i was 16 I started hooking to get some extra cash. I became pregnant and had her. my family disowned me. I was staying with anyone i could find a bed with.. about 2 months after you took her my grandfather died. he left about 1.4 million dollars to me. I had to wait until i was 18 before i could get it. It is now waiting in an account for you for her. I know that you have taken care of her better then i ever could. I am in no way able to take her back. I dont want to break up your family. I wanted you to know about the money so you could use it for what ever she needed." With that all said the woman stood up handed bosco the information about the bank account and then left.  
  
both faith and bosco stood there silently for a few seconds and then took off trying to find her. when they got out side they couldnt find her anywhere. checking with the front desk no one knew what her name was.  
  
about three days later bosco and faith got called out to a suicde.  
  
"What did 2nd shift save this one just for us?" Bosco asked ask they got out of the car at the building they were called to.  
  
"Said she had your card on her and wanted someone to identify the body." Faith said softly as they maid their way up the steeps.  
  
"A lot of women have my card. doesnt mean i can identify them." Bosco said as they got to the door.  
  
they walked in and saw who the suicide victum was.  
  
"Ohh My God. What in the hell. Why does all of this happen to me?" Bosco asked out loud.  
  
"So you do know her?" On of the cops asked.  
  
"No. Yes. She is my daughters mother. but i dont know her name." Bosco said softly.  
  
"You had a daughter with this woman and dont know what her name is. your dog you." One of the guys said slapping bosco on the back.  
  
"Cann it ferrara. He just meet her about a week ago."Faith said with a glare that could kill.  
  
*****End Flashback*******  
  
"Oh My." Annie said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sweetie I'm sorry. I know that was raugh."Faith said pulling her closer.  
  
"No I needed to know. So daddy faught for me?" Annie said softly.  
  
"Yes. HE wasnt going to let you go. you are his world. he would do anything for you." Faith said with a soft smile.  
  
"HE would do anything for you, charlie and emily too." Annie said blankly.  
  
"I know." Faith said. they sat there in silance for a while allowing all Faith just told her to sink in.  
  
"How about we go and catch up to them now.I'm sure dad is worried about us." Annie said with a soft smile.  
  
"HE probably sent out the whole squad now." Faith said smirking.  
  
"Can we talk more about this later?" Annie aksed.  
  
"Of course when ever you are ready." Faith answered her standing up and holding her hand out to the girl.  
  
"Can I ask you a question." Annie asked as they walked.  
  
"sure what up?" Faith asked.  
  
"You know how charlie and emily have asked you to come to the school for the mother career day?" Annnie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Faith said quietly trying to keep her talking.  
  
"Will you come for me too?" Annie asked not looking at faith incase she said no.  
  
"Are you sure you dont want you dad to come?" Faith asked gentaly.  
  
"It is mothers career day. and I think we both remember what happened last time he was at my school for career day." Annie said laughing at the momerie.  
  
"Yeah. I'll come. but we do need to make sure that is ok with your dad." Faith said softly as they walked into the monkey ehibit.  
  
They caught up to bosco emily and charlie by the orangatanges. once bosco saw them come in he excused him self from charlie and emily and gave his daughter the look that she knew ment let him have a talk with faith so Annie walked over to charlie and emily.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
(The kids conversation)  
  
"Hey. Glad you finnally got here." Charlie said hugging her seeing the tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks charlie. I needed that." Annie whispered to him while they hugged.  
  
" Is mom better?" Emily asked kind of worried.  
  
"Yeah. She's just confused about the feelings she still has for your dad and for my dad. I think she is afraid that you guys will hate her if she lets them come out." Annie said cautiously.  
  
"I think it would be cool. Then we would have them all the time. and we would have eachother." Emily siad with a smile.  
  
"So what did you guys talk about?" Charlie aksed.  
  
"Promise not to tell my dad." Annie questioned.  
  
"Promies". they both said in unison.  
  
"She told me about my mom." Annie said with a soft smile.  
  
"Really! Wow!" Emily said.  
  
"Im happy for you. When your ready to talk let me know." Charlie said seeing the look in her eyes not to ask more.  
  
"Thanks. I hope that you guys dont mind but i asked her if she would come to my class for mothers career day also." Annie said hopig they wouldnt be mad.  
  
"Dont mind at all do we em." Charlie said quickly.  
  
"I'm happy that she is going to do that for you. I glad you asked her. Are you sure you dont want you dad going again. I think they need another hold in the qym roof. or maybe he could arresst the principal this time." Emily said as they all started laughing.  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Bosco took faith my the hand and walked her away fromt he kids and everyone else. still staying in view of where the kids were.  
  
"Bosco.."Faith started to say, but bosco interuppted her.  
  
"No. Faith I'm sorry. I know that it is getting close to the accident and all. I'm just having a hard time knowing that im going to have to tell her some day about her mom. and i dont know what to do about her mothers career day next week. I know it sounds stupid but i dont want her to go to school that day. I cant handel more tears from any of the women in my life." Bosco said placing his hands on her hips while he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You dont have to keep her from school. I'm going to talk to her class for her." Faith said quietly waiting to see his reaction.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked as if he was hearing things.  
  
"She aksed me. I said yes. Is that ok with you?" FAith asked.  
  
"Of course it is." Bosco said smiling.  
  
"Good." Faith said smiling back at him.  
  
"What else did you guys talk about?" Bosco aksed.  
  
"Nothing." Faith said quickly looking away to see the kids so he couldnt see her eyes.  
  
"Your lying. What am i going to be mad about?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I'm sorry."Faith said softly.  
  
"Faith." Bosco said making her look at him.  
  
"I told her about her mom." Faith said in a whisper.  
  
"You what." Bosco practically yelled.  
  
"She told me about mom. Daddy It's ok. i know you were just trying to protect me. But really its ok. dont get mad at her. I needed to know." Annie said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Baby im sorry." bosco said as he looked at faith wiht a look of relife pulling both of them in to a hug.  
  
"Thank you daddy. I knew there was a reason that you kept me around." Annie said with a smile.  
  
"How about you get charlie and emily and lets go get some lunch."Bosco said giving her a kiss on her forhead. she then walked off.  
  
"Thank you faith I could have never told her. I was afraid that she would hate me." Bosco said softly.  
  
"Everything is ok. How about we catch up to them and get some thing to eat." Faith said taking his hand in hers and intertwining thier fingers.  
  
"On second. Faith i need to say something to you." Bosco said with a sad smile.  
  
"Ok. go a head." Faith said not liking the sad smile on his face.  
  
"I love you. And i am always here for you and your kids. your guys are my life. I am going to help charlie's team wether you like it or not. and when you are ready i want to take you out on a date. no kids, no unnies, just you me and a night on the town. I know that you may never be ready but i will wait forever to see when you are. " Bosco said softly and they kissed her lightly on the lips. It was faith that deepened the kiss.  
  
They then walked hand in hand to meet the kids and then get something to eat.  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
To go on or not to go on that is the question.  
  
Also what she happen next? 


	6. Annies secreat

Ok you know all the good stuff and details. dont own nothing. never will. you cant sue. well you could but you would lose......  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They all walked into the cafe at the zoo and ordered burgers and fries. once they got thier orders they went and sat down.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do tonight?" Bosco asked between bites of his french fries.  
  
"Can we rent a movie?" Emily asked smiling at her mom.  
  
"Everyone else up for that?" Bosco aksed looking at faith.  
  
"Sure what do you guys want to see?" Faith aksed smiling back at him.  
  
"SWAT!!" all 3 kids said at the same time. practically yelling it.  
  
"What else. We have seen that like 5 times this month alone." Faith said looking at the kids.  
  
"But we like it and we love all the comments bosco makes when we watch it."Charlie said happily.  
  
"As colorful as those comments are maybe we should get something else." Faith said eying bosco for some help.  
  
"I'll buy that and we can watch it another time. what else would you guys like to see right now?" Bosco asked trying to please faith.  
  
"Can we look and pick something out when we get there?" Annie aksed  
  
"Sure." Bosco said smiling.  
  
They all finished thier lunch and then went back to the monkey exhibit.  
  
"Dad, I think that orangatange has that hotts for you." Annie siad point to the orangatange laughing.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Bosco questioned turning to look at the orangatange.  
  
"Because it is blowing you kisses and following you." Annie siad laughing harder now.  
  
"You think that's funny do you?" Bosco asked her smirking.  
  
"Yeah!" Annie smirked back at him,  
  
Bosco blew the orangatange a kiss. which she preteneted to catch it, then she spit whiping its mouth off and flipped bosco off.  
  
by this time even faith was laughing so hard she had to sit down.  
  
"You all think that's funny? HUH?" Bosco asked while pushing all 4 of them into the water fountain behind them.  
  
Faith held on to bosco and brought him in wiht her.  
  
everyone in the exhibit were now watching them and laughing.  
  
bosoc finally stood up and helped them all out. they decided to go out side where it was warm and sunny so they could dry off.  
  
"Can we go feed the geraffis?" Charlie aksed.  
  
"Let me get some crackers." Bosco said running to catch up with charlie.  
  
"Here everyone take one." Bosco said handing them all a box.  
  
"Thanks dad." Annie said.  
  
Thanks bosco." Charlie and emily said at the same time.  
  
"Did you get enough?" Faith asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Here lets go teese.. i mean feed the geraffis." Bosco said handing her a box as she slaped his arm.  
  
"Thanks bosco this has been a wonderful day." Faith said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Watch this." Annie said as she moved the cracker slowly making hte geraffi stick its toung further and further out.  
  
"Thats so mean." Charlie said loudly.  
  
"Accturally they like it." said a familure voice behind them.  
  
"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Bosco asked hugging her.  
  
"I work here." She answered with a smile.  
  
"This must be Annie." Sara said looking at emily.  
  
"No, I'm Annie, Who in the hell are you?" Annie asked glaring at her wiht her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey! that no way to take to her." Faith said looking at bosco cause he want saying anything to Annie about how rude she was being.  
  
"What ever." Annie said as she went back to feeding the geraffis a way from them.  
  
"This is Faith, Her daughter Emily and son Charlie." Bosco said introducing them all.  
  
"Guys this is Sarah. Uncle Mikeys wife."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. its been to long." Sarah said smiling.  
  
"It has." Bosco said looking at the death glares annie kept giving them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Emily and Charlie said then went back to feeding the geraffis.  
  
bosco noticed that sarah was watching annie.  
  
"I'm sorry. she has been very temermental lately." HE told her softly.  
  
"Let me talk wiht her." Faith said wanting to give them some time alone.  
  
"Thanks faith but i think i need to deal with this one." Bosco said smiliing at sarah and faith.  
  
Faith could see the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Be easy on her." Faith whispered as she pulled him closer to her.  
  
Bosco walked over to annie and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Bosco asked roughly.  
  
"Shes a Bitch." Annie said Plainly.  
  
"Watch you mouth." Bosco said firmly leading her over to the bench.  
  
"She is. She is the one that beat Jason and Eddie. not uncle mikey it was her." Annie said firmly looking him in the eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eddie and Jason told me. They said that they couldnt do anything about them taking uncle mikey. she told them that they would beat worse if they told on her."  
  
"What. Why didnt you tell me?"  
  
"You wouldnt have believed me. I figured since they were staying with us alot that you would have realized it." Annie said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Baby, If anyone ever tells you they are getting hurt. tell me right away. i would always believe you." Bosco said with pure anger and hatred in his eyes while he looked up to see where sarah, faith and the kids where.  
  
"Whats going to happen now?" Annie asked.  
  
"They will come stay with us until we can get mikey out of jail." Bosco said firmly.  
  
"Well go arrest her ass." Annie said firmly between cries.  
  
"Doesnt work that way baby, I will call it in and get them removed and place with us. then we will have to get uncle mikey a lawyer and get it worked out." Bosco said hugging her and standing with her.  
  
"Can you call it in now?" Annie aksed hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. I can and i will. How about you go back over thier and tell faith that she has a call and then keep sara busy. just dont let her know whats going on." Bosco said smiling.  
  
"O.K. Do i have to be nice?" Annie asked smirking.  
  
"For now please baby." Bosco said softly.  
  
"O.k. and dad?" Annie answered.  
  
"Yeah." Bosco answered.  
  
"Thanks for being you. I'm glad that you arnt like your dad." annie said smiling giving him a firm hug and kissing his cheek. she then walked away thinking about some of the storys her dad has told her about her grandpa and was glad that her father didnt beat her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
This may be the last chapter. not sure yet. depends on the replys. 


	7. Happy Family

Well here I am back in action. I relized that writing this is for me mostly. It keeps my mind out of what is comming next week. I hope that you all like this and continue to read and reply.  
  
I dont own anything. And sueing me wouldnt help.  
  
"Faith. Daddy said you have a phone call." Annie said pointing to where he was.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back." Faith said smiling walking over to where bosco was.  
  
(Bosco and Faith Conversation.)  
  
"I have a call?" Fath aksed drawling him out of his own thoughts.  
  
"No. That was just the excuse. Act like you are on the phone." Bosco said handing her the phone making sure the ringer was off. "Annie told me that Sarah is the one beating Eddie and Jason."  
  
"What? What are you going to do?" Faith asked softly looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Call it in. Have them placed with me, get mikey a good lawyer, then fight for them." Bosco said all in one breath.  
  
"What can I do?" Faith questioned putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"Help me out. I dont know if i can do this. Go over to her and act like nothing is wrong. it is taking every ounce of control i have to not go over there right now and let her know what i think." Bosco said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Of course i'm here for you." Faith said flipping the phone closed. "I know that you can handel this."  
  
"I just dont know if i can act like nothing is wrong." Bosco said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Let me call it in and see if we can arrest her here now." Faith said dialing the station.  
  
"5-5" Answered the phone operator.  
  
"This is officer Mitchell. is Sgt. sullivan in?" Faith asked.  
  
"Sure. One moment please." The phone operator said.  
  
"Mitchell. What in the hell did Boscorelli do now?" Sully asked.  
  
"Nothing sir. We have a possible child abuse cased we need to see if we can arrest the suspect now." Faith siad looking at the kids and then to bosco.  
  
"Faith you know the procedures." Sully answered her.  
  
"I know sir." Faith spoke slowly as she made her way away from bosco. " Sir its bosco nephews."  
  
"Mikeys kids?" Sully aksed grimmly thinking he should still be in jail.  
  
"Yes, but we have conformation that it was the mother and not mikey sir." Faith siad sternly.  
  
"I'll do the paper work, arrest her and bring her in." Sullu said  
  
"Sir can you get a squad car to come pick her up at the zoo." Faith asked.  
  
"Sure. They will be there in 10." Sully stated then hung up while he was calling for the car to go to the zoo.  
  
Faith walked back over to bosco with a smile on her face.  
  
"Lets go arrest her ass. A squad will be her soon. sully will start the paper work, you need to put the call into child protectieve services." Faith said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Lets do this." Bosco said with a small smirk on his face. He learned young that you dont let people hurt your family and he wasnt going to let it happen again.  
  
They walked back over to Sarah and the kids.  
  
"Can you guys go to the restroom before we leave please." Faith said looking at all three of the kids.  
  
"Sure." They said in unison.  
  
omnce the kids where gone boso arrested sarah. She put up quit a fight. They took her out the the squad car. Bosco called social services while faith we to get the kids.  
  
(Bosco's call to Social Services)  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli. I see here that you are an NYPD officer?" The case worker asked.  
  
"Yes. You guys never had a problem with it before." Bosco said irrate and very pissed off.  
  
"Sir. We need another adult willing to take them in case something happens to you. is there a Mrs. Boscorelli willing to do this?" the woman asked.  
  
"Officer Faith Mitchell will do that." Bosco said hopign that would make her happy.  
  
"Will she come and sign some papers with you?" The case worker asked.  
  
"Yeah. When do you want us there?" Bosco aksed hoping to get a chance to ask faith about all of this.  
  
"Before you pick up the kids for their babysitters." the case worked answered.  
  
"We'll be there in an hour." bosco said and they hung up.  
  
"Shit." Bosco said out load not meaning to.  
  
"What's the matter? Faith asked as her and the kids came up behind him.  
  
"We need to talk." Bosco said softly. " can you guys wait by the car?"  
  
The kids nodded and walked over to get into boscos mustang.  
  
"Whats up boz?" Faith asked softly.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor." He answered motioning for them to sit on the bench.  
  
"You know ill do anything for you." Faith said smiling.  
  
"I need you to sign some papers stated that you will take Annie and the boys if anything happens to me." Bosco said softly looking at the ground.  
  
"Bosco nothing going to happen to you." Faith told him.  
  
"We dont know that. Mikey was caught with drugs in his cell. he wont be out for at least 5 years. they are going to take his and Sarahs perental rights away. social services wont let me take them unless some one is willing to sign that." Bosoc said with tear in his eyes. " I know it is a lot to ask, but there is no one else i would ever trust with them."  
  
"I will do it bosco." Faith said smiling. she hugged him.  
  
"ARe you sure?" Bosco asked wanting to make sure she was for sure.  
  
"Yes. Lets go get our kids. pick up some movies order a pizza and have a good "Family" night." Faith said as she grabbed his had and walked over to the car.  
  
They went in a signed all of the paper. After a little bit of time they got it all straightened out that faith wasnt his wife. then they picked up the boys. got some of thier things. rented a few movies and then oredered pizza.  
  
They rented the Godfather. All three parts. The kids fell asleep on the floor in sleeping bags. faith fell asleep laying against bosce. He turned off the t.v. and shifted to lay down. Covering them with a blanket.  
  
"I love you Faith." With that he fell asleep dreaming about the life he wanted to provide for all of them.  
  
What did you all think? What would you like to see happen next? 


	8. Cuddling, Mydol, and The Period

Well like everyother thing i posted i dont own cant sue.. ohh and Im in a bad mood today. hope writing this helps, cause i need to clear my head before i go to work tonight.  
  
"Daddy!" Annie said softly shaking her dad trying to wake him.  
  
"Ummm." WAs all he groaned as he tried to roll over.  
  
"DADDY GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Annie yelled in a whisper.  
  
"I'm up what in the hell is your problem?" bosco asked glaring at her through half closed eyes.  
  
"We need to make breakfast, get another bed for the boys, and you promised to get me the pac man frog today." Annie said smiling from sitting on the coffee table acrossed from him.  
  
"What time is it? and where is faith?" Bosco asked realizing she wasnt with him on the couch.  
  
"She's taking a shower. I got her some of your clothes to wear, and i moved all of the kids into my rooom. its now 9:30." Annie said looking at her watch.  
  
"Come here." Bosco said softly holding out his arms.  
  
"dad. I'm getting to old to cuddle with you." Annie wined from where she sat.  
  
"Come one." Bosco said sliding over on the coach.  
  
Annie laid down and took comfort in his arms. She was so glad that she had such a loving and protecting father.  
  
"When did you get so mature?" Bosco asked her after a few moments of silence.  
  
"When did you get so soft?" Annie said with a smirk in her tone.  
  
"Me soft? Not a chance." Bosco said smiling. He loved talking with her like this. she was always so open and honest with him when they were like this.  
  
"Thank you. If it wasnt for you I probably wouldnt be where i am now." Annie said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Your a smart kids. I didnt do much." Bosco said modestly.  
  
"You took me in. Loved me. Provided all and then some for me. Believe it or not you did a good job." Annie said smiling tears now free falling on her checks.  
  
"You helped me also." Bosco said wiping the rears from her checks. " What are you crying for?"  
  
"I dont know." Annie said trying to get up.  
  
Bosco caught her arm and made her look at him. "You know the rule. no lying. Now you wouldnt be crying if you didnt know what was wrong. now spill."  
  
"I dont want to go to school tommarrow. I hate the kids there, I dont want to have to deal with them. and i deffinently dont want to get you mad at me again. I hate when your mad at me the most." Annie said looking away.  
  
"Hey. As long as you tell me the truth and arent starting fights then there is no way i can be mad at you." Bosco said softly making her look at him again.  
  
"You were mad at me for the detentions."  
  
"Upset yes. mad no. you would have to do alot more then that to make me mad. ive seen it all remeber im a cop." Bosco said smiling trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"If you want I can take you to school tommarrow. make it a habit. " Faith said as she entered the room. She loved watching them interact with eachother. she wished her kids could have that someday.  
  
"I dont need you help." Annie stated mater of factly while getting up and starting to walk away.  
  
"Annie!" Bosco said sternly making her stop and look at him.  
  
"What?" She half yelled.  
  
"First watch your tone with me. Second you do not talk to Faith like that. you got me?" Bosco said sternly keeping contact with her eyes.  
  
"Sorry!" Annie said running to her room. She remebered that the kids were in there so she went and locked her self in bosco bathroom.  
  
"Bosco Is ok. I understand her being upset." Faith said softly.  
  
"It's not ok. She isnt going to be rude to you. That just aint going to happen." Bosco said getting up to go and talk to her.  
  
"Let me." Faith said kissing him softly on his lips.  
  
Faith went into the boscos room and over to the bathroom door. she knew she was in there cause the way she slamed the door could have waked the dead.  
  
"Annie. It's Faith can we talk?" Faith said to the door.  
  
"I dont want to." Annie said scared. she finised using the restroom and noticed alot of blood.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Faith asked sensing something was wrong when she heard annie say oh my god.  
  
Annie opened the door and pulled faith inside.  
  
"Help Me. Im bleeding." Annie said scared while pointing to her clothes.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. do you have cramps here in you lower stomach?" Faith asked rubbing lightly on he lower stomach.  
  
"Yea. Whats wrong with me?" Annie asked crying hard and still scared.  
  
"It's perfectly normal. Congratulations. your a woman now." Faith said with a soft smile.  
  
"I'm not old enough."  
  
"Yes you are. I was 9, when i got mine."  
  
"Why didnt daddy tell me this could happen?"  
  
"Your father has never been good with this type of thing. let me get you something. I'll be right back."  
  
Faith went into the living room wher her purse was. she pulled out a tampon. Bosco noticed her comming out. he then noticed what she was getting. he started to get a little scared.  
  
"Faith are you ok?" Bosco asked her while he wrapped his arms around her looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Faith said seeing the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Not to get personal but didnt you just have your period?" Bosco asked.  
  
"You keep track now? how sweet. Yes I did this isnt for me. now no more questions." Faith said softly trying to pull away.  
  
"Annie?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes. now dont make a big deal about it or she will kill both of us." Faith whispered in his ear.  
  
Bosco let her go and nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Thank you" He told her as she walked away.  
  
Faith went back into the bathroom. she gave annie the tampon exsplained what to do and then gave her some midol. she then waited in the bedroom for her.  
  
"Will people be able to tell?" Annie asked as she lay on the bed next to where Faith was leaning aginst the head board.  
  
"Not if you dont tell them." Faith replied stocking her hair.  
  
"Can you take me to the store later to get what i need." Annie aksed looking up at her.  
  
"Sure. We still need to talk about earlier." Faith stated in a motherly tone telling annie she wasnt getting out of it.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just dont want to take you away from charlie and emily." Annie said softly looking down at the bed.  
  
"You are as bad as your father at lying now tell me what wrong. no matter what i promise you cna tell me." Faith said smiling. she realized just how much she looked at annie as one of her daughters.  
  
"I'm afraid of getting to close to you. I dont want to be hurt when you leave dad." Annie said simply.  
  
"What gave you the idea that i would leave?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Its been almost 2 years since fred died. I know you loved him, But i also know that you have loved daddy since i could remember, but you guys are always fighting and he is making you cry almost every day. I know sooner or later you are going to get tired of it and leave. Dont get me wrong. I love him to deatch, but he can be an ass and most of the time its to you." Annie said while softly crying.  
  
this brought tears to bosco's eyes. he didnt mean to ease drop. he was going to take a shower. he decided to walk away before he heard something he didnt want to hear.  
  
"No matter what happens between me and your father i will always be here for you. no matter what." Faith said with tears in her eyes. she made annie look at her while she said this.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
" Being here. There is no way i would have known what to do and this would have been very embaressing to do with daddy."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They talked for a little while longer. Annie decided to go and talk with her father about him and faith. When she walked into the living room she noticed him sitting there looking at the t.v. with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Daddy. whats wrong?" Annie asked as she went over and sat on his lap.  
  
"Just thinking sweetie." Bosco said softly.  
  
"Bout what?" Annie asked.  
  
"Nothing to worry about."  
  
"You are a bad lier. I get that from you. Whats wrong?"  
  
"I didnt mean to but i heard you and faith talking about me." Bosco said with tears free falling from his eyes while he looked at the ground  
  
"I'm sorry daddy." Annie said hoping he wasnt mad at her for telling the truth about what she thought.  
  
"It's ok. what you said was true. I promise to make a change. You deserve better, the boys will need better and i dont want to lose faith." Bosco said kissing the top of her forhead. 


	9. The way things happen

Let's see if I still got it…. Don't own anything, don't waist your time trying to sue. Hope this is good and you guys enjoy.

"Daddy. what's wrong?" Annie asked as she went over and sat on his lap.

"Just thinking sweetie." Bosco said softly.

"Bout what?" Annie asked.

"Nothing to worry about."

"You are a bad liar. I get that from you. What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to but i heard you and faith talking about me." Bosco said with tears free falling from his eyes while he looked at the ground

"I'm sorry daddy." Annie said hoping he wasn't mad at her for telling the truth about what she thought.

"It's ok. What you said was true. I promise to make a change. You deserve better, the boys will need better and I don't want to lose faith." Bosco said kissing the top of her forehead.

After sitting on the couch for a while, Bosco decide it take a risk and see where it got him. He excused himself from Annie and then went into his room. He walked in there to see faith sitting in what looked to be the last of her crying. Bosco climbed up onto the bed with her and pulled her into his arms.

Bosco was just content laying her for a while with her till the sound of 5 kids trying to cook made them both scared to see the kitchen.

Faith said she would help them while Bosco showered to get ready for them to go out on a shopping spree. Faith didn't know it, but the kids were all needing and wanting some new things for school and Bosco was going to make sure they had what they needed but also wanted. He remembered growing up with little and didn't want that for any of his kids.

(In the kitchen)

Faith walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was white powder everywhere. Bosco was going to freak; they got it on his just dry cleaned uniform.

"Mom", Emily stated with a tone that was unreadable to anyone. "I was going to clean up I promise. Eddie and Jason have never really been able to cook and I thought I would teach them with eggs and bacon."

Everyone smiled weakly waiting for the yelling to start.

"Where the hell did what I'm assuming to be powder come into play with eggs and bacon?" Faith stated more then questioned.

"We were going to make pancakes, but thought that then I thought it would be quicker for eggs and bacon." Emily said quietly starting to clean all ready.

"To bad there are no more eggs," Bosco said laughing at the sight in front of him. Well he was laughing on the inside; he wanted to see the kids reaction.

"What?" Emily stated, " I thought you guys said there were eggs in there."

"The cartons in there so I just assumed…." Charlie rambled off while he was looking more searching Bosco's reaction.

Bosco couldn't hold it in anymore, he was in a really good mood and just started laughing soo hard.

"You guys go get cleaned up. We will go out for breakfast while we are going to the stores." He smiled and then added in there, " I got this mess no worries."

"Thanks," they all said and then headed to the bathrooms.

About 20 minutes later the kitchen looked normal and they were all getting ready to leave. Bosco was thinking about getting another car. He loved his classic, but hated the idea of now having to get Faith to drive her car too.

OK we are going to take 2 cars, Faith I'm sorry you can drive Lilly if you want," He said with a smirk at her reaction to his cars name.

I'm not going to make you drive my thing I call a car."

Bosco thought about it and was glad in life that he was able to save up as much as he had. He was set they are getting 2 vehicles. There was no way that Faith was going to talk him out of it.

They drove to the diner that he new had a car lot next door… Bosco got them all situated and then told faith he would be back in a few. He went into the bathroom and snuck out the window. He felt like a child, but needed some way to get past them.

He knew he was going to be a while so he pulled out his phone and texted Annie.

Bosco: Ask faith what type of car she has always wanted

Annie: Umm y?

Bosco: Just do it and hurry please.

Annie: She said she would always love a Jeep Wrangler or a Honda civic.

Bosco: She asking what you are doing or what's taking me so long?

Annie: Yup… What should I tell her?

Bosco: To come out side and not be mad.

"Faith dad said that he wants us to come outside and not to be mad." Annie stated while a quizzical look.

Walking outside there it was Faiths Dream, Fully decked out black on black on black Jeep Wrangler. Faith didn't understand. Her car was gone this was in it's place. Before she could say anything Bosco walked up to her and placed a finger over her lips.

"Faith, No words let me explain. This is a gift to not only you but the kids too. If it makes you feel better your car was traded in for this. Here are your new keys. Ohhhs and guess what????" Bosco finished the last of his speech with excitement.

"What?" Was all that faith could say between the tears she was trying to choke back.

"We can all fit in this, they added a 3rd row just for you." Bosco said with a smile. The kids were now checking out the car.

"Faith I hope you know this shows you my love and my wanting to be in your life forever."

"I Do." Was all she could say while she slowly laid her hand on his check and pulled him close to her so she could kiss him softly on the lips.

They went back in about 10 minutes later. Finished eating breakfast and then started going shopping.

They dropped Bosco's car back off at the apartment and went by a moving place and picked up a trailer. Bosco had a mental list going. He needed beds for the kids. He needed to look for a bigger apartment or a house depending on if Faith will move in with him. He wanted to get the all the kids some new clothes.

"All right guys were you wanna stop first, The mall or the furniture place?" Bosco asked looking at faith and then back at his family. That sounded just right. His Family.

"Mall," Emily and Annie piped up at the same time.

"Either one Bosco." Faith said in the drivers seat.

The boys had been really quiet. They weren't sure about all of this, but who would be. Your dad was taken to jail. Your mom's now been taken to jail and you went from 2 kids in the house to 5.

"Mall sounds good, Eddie, Jason what you guys think?" Bosco asked looking back at them.

"Ok." They both said quietly.

Bosco decided to text Annie so she knew what he had in mind when they go there.

Bosco: When we get there I wanna talk to Eddie and Jason wanna fill faith in for me please.

Annie: Sure, what are we supposed to do?

Bosco: You can take my credit card, you know my pin number. Start with new shoes for Emily, Charlie and you. We shouldn't be too far behind you.

Annie: Healeys?

Bosco: What ever you guys want.

They arrived at the mall and faith had to park in the very back of the lot because of the trailer. They all started getting out and walking to the door. Annie told faith Charlie and Emily to follow her. She took her dads credit card and they were heading for the door. Faith realized what Bosco wanted to do.

After they were a few cars away Bosco climbed into the back seat to be closer to the boys.

"How are you guys feeling about all of this? What are you guys thinking about all of this?" Bosco asked them wanting to know what was really going threw their minds.

Eddie was the first one to speak.

"I don't know uncle Mo. It's all happening too fast. I'm happy Scared Sad. I don't know what I should think."

"You guys just let me know when you are over whelmed or things are too much for you. Let me know when you guys are ready to go back to school. I wanna let you guys know that no matter what I am here for you guys. Your gonna be with me for a while and I want you guys to know that this is going to be your house too. Don't be afraid to put your say in there."

Jason decided to add his say in there as well. He was never to much of one to not talk especially when talking to his uncle mo.

"We have stuff at the house and we don't need to miss anymore school. We have missed to much with mom and all. I have a key hiding for us to get some of out stuff."

"Nah you guys don't worry about that. I got it all covered. Your dad left me money for you guys. Besides can't have you guys going to a new school with new friends with out new clothes and shoes. Annie said something about getting Healeys.


End file.
